


In a world of pure imagination

by JessAdamsWrites



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessAdamsWrites/pseuds/JessAdamsWrites
Summary: Henry gets a letter from Joey asking to come back to the studio. Not really wanting to go he is persuaded by his godchild Jenna to go back. After weeks of being missing Henry returns from the studio to the refile and joy of Jenna. But, things won't be the same as now the family of two suddenly becomes a family of five. While getting used to the adjustment she uncovers what happened during the weeks he was missing.This is based on @shinyzango and @ZanzaFlux





	In a world of pure imagination

Chapter one: Loose memories

 

_**Dear Henry,** _

_**It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. 30 years really slips away. Doesn’t it. If you’re back in town.**_ Come _ **visit the old workshop. There’s something I need to show you. Your best pal**_

_**-Joey Drew.** _

 

Henry couldn’t help but laugh at what he was reading. ‘Best pal’? Ha! What a joke. Last he saw from that bastard was a letter opener to the back and a dream that they had once shared die. The worst part was he couldn’t even get the actual time they had spent together at the studio right. He signed and crumpled the small letter into a ball a cucked it at the bin.

“Who was that from?”

Henry looked up and his eyes met a small girl. She was doing her homework on the small kitchen table while he was working on some paperwork as well as, reading the mail. That girl was his best friends’ daughter that he met during the war. Henry could remember the day they met very vividly.

He wasn’t really a solider more like a bodyguard if anything. I would stand guard and make sure that the enemy wouldn’t hurt any of the doctors or the already wounded soldiers. He would also be one of the front-runners to help any soldiers that got injured as well. So, he was on duty guarding the tent, listening to the bombs and gun shot’s in the distance, even though they were far away it didn’t make him feel any better if they were closer. Suddenly he heard the voice calling that there was an injured man and he ran to help and saw him laying there. He picked him up and cared him to the tent. After that, they started to talk, and the rest was history.

After the war, he married his sweetheart and had a girl. Henry then became the godfather of that girl. But, unfortunately, he soon had to use his title. For him and his wife got into a fight and it ended in blood. His friend laid to rest and his wife put away for the rest of her life leaving her in his care at too small of a young age.

“Huh, it’s nothing. Just an old … “co-worker” from my old job, Jenna.” Henry said waving it off and picking up another letter cutting it open.

“From when you were an animator!?”

Henry couldn’t help but smile. Jenna was so fascinated with the time he was an animator that sometimes he thinks that she’s truly his kid. In fact, she found one of his old sketchbooks in the attic filled with the characters from the cartoon ‘Bendy the dancing demon and friends’. She started to draw them by looking at the sketch and tried to copy them, much to Henry dislike. He didn’t disprove of her wanting to learn how to draw, hell. He himself works part-time as a sketch artist for the police from time to time. It was just the characters that she always drew. They just held a bad taste in his mouth that he just couldn’t swallow.

“Yes, now focus on your homework.” Henry said trying to change the subject of ‘that’ place.

“Come on, I’m almost done but, what did it say?” Jenna said as she climbed higher on the chair, using her knees to make her a little taller but, not by much.

Henry knew her too well to know that she wasn’t going to drop the conversation.

“He wanted me to go back to the studio. Said he wants to show me something.”

“Well, are you going to go?”

“No, it's all the way on the other side of the city at least a ten-hour drive. Besides I have to look after you, you munchkin.” He said ruffling her hair causing her to shrink back into the chair. She made a squeaking noise of disapproval but was laughing at the same time which Henry couldn’t help finding adorable.

“You can call Tami or Aunty June. They could look after me.”

“No, June lives five hours in the opposite direction and Tami is too busy with her new store.”

Jenna smiled looking at Henry.

“But, you are considering to though.”

Henry saw what she did. He let out a sigh and rubbed his full face.

“Maybe… Tami can look after you. Only if you promise me that you help her out in the store on the weekends. Deal?”

“Deal!”

“Good… Now finish your homework and wash up and bed.”

“Yes, Henry.”

Henry opened his eye and saw he was back at the studio. He looked up and saw to giant hole that he fell through.

“… Jenna, I’m sorry. I don’t think I’ll be back by next week.” Henry said getting up.

Why did he have to come here? What did he really think would happen?

Yeah, a huge monster coming out of a machine that activates by objects all he found, wasn’t really what he had in mind for today.

“I have to find a way out of here.”

Henry got up and looked around the room that he was in. It was small and just as run down like what he saw from when he entered the studio moments ago. There was a small work table with an ax and a toolbox. It also had a bunch of papers that were blank. He recognized the table almost instantly.

“Woah, this is Wally’s work desk. Man, it's still standing?” Henry said to himself in amazement.  Him and Wally really didn’t know each other that well. In fact, he would rarely see him in the studio half the time. He would only he see him in the break room or if he would see him walking down the hall to fix one of the plumbing values. He would always complain about how Joey always asked him to fix this and that or how Joey would yell at him for trying to clean his office. That one day he would be ‘outta here’ and guessing from the tape recording he found earlier he was still here even after he left. Because of he sure as hell wasn’t here when that machine was added to the studio.

He grabbed the ax and hacked the wood board that was nailed to the door and opened it. Inside he was met with a flooded room of nothing but thick ink. Henry begrudgingly walked down the steps and into the cold liquid. Being about five foot, the ink covered about three-fourths of his body. He saw a pressure value on the other side of the room. Having no other choose seeing he was already in the inky muck anyway. He turned the wheel on the pipe and just as he hoped all the ink drained out of the room.

Now being able to walk around more effectively he talks a look around the room. There wasn’t much of worth in terms of resources however, there was something that caught his attention that made his whole body go numb. On the far wall was an inky message just like the other one he saw earlier. But, this one. This one just didn’t sit right with him.

‘The creator lied to us’

“Oh Joey, what were you doing?” Henry said to himself. He couldn’t move or pull his eyes away from the message. What final snapped him out of it was a sudden noise coming from the door behind him. It almost sounded like tapping.

Was someone tap dancing down here?

He opened the door and found a bunch of boards in his way through the board he could make out a light source coming from another room off to the side. He started to hack his way through the many boards. Finally making his way to the room.

Inside was a bunch of coffins and a symbol on the floor.

“Henry?! Is that really you?”

Henry spun around, looking in all directions around him. Funny enough the voice sounded almost like Bendy. Why was Joey talking in his Bendy voice?

“Joey? Is that you?” Henry called out looking for Joey.

“No silly, it me ya favorite buddy…”

Henry finally saw it but, he wasn’t sure if he believed it yet. There on the wall stood a five-inch ink drawing of Bendy. But, that wasn’t the crazy part no, the crazy part was the drawing was moving and talking to him.

“Bendy?” Henry asked to confirm that he wasn’t going crazy.

“That’s me.” He said back to him.

Henry couldn’t believe this. His own cartoon talking to him and moving around like he was fully animated right in front of him. He stepped back in disbelief, stepping right on top of the symbol in the middle of the room. Suddenly Henry felt a shot of pain. Images flashed in his head repeatedly, till his body couldn’t take it anymore. He passed out onto the ground.


End file.
